gamesrandomfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fabuła gry Stonebird
Artykuł przedstawia wątek fabularny zawierający najciekawsze wydarzenia z preludium oraz plan wydarzeń, których świadkiem jest gracz rozgrywający kampanie w grze Stonebird. Preludium Od roku 520 nie wybuchł w świecie gry jakikolwiek konflikt zbrojny. Supermocarstwa Degronia i Szmesja zadeklarowały jednak, że zaczną szukać sojuszników. Akt taki podpisano w 13. dniu 558 roku, na planecie Trevorus. To w praktyce oznaczał jedynie rozejm pomiędzy supermocarstwami, a mimo to dochodziło do protestów i zamieszek w tych państwach, które jeszcze nie decydowały się na to, po jakiej stronie pozostaną. Pierwszym państwem z takim dylematem okazał się Hasużan, pierwsze demonstracje z tego powodu odbyły się 39. dnia 558 roku. Państwo miało być w szmesyjskiej strefie wpływów, ale przewagę jednak mieli zwolennicy pozostania w strefie degrońskiej. Punktem zwrotnym okazał się zamach bombowy na ambasadę Strubii – nikt nie ucierpiał, ale państwo poszkodowane przez atak na swą ambasadę definitywnie zerwało stosunki dyplomatyczne z Hasużanem, tym bardziej, że od dawna było wiadome należenie Strubii do degrońskiej strefy wpływów. Do zamachu przyznał się osobiście Warraburro – minister spraw wewnętrznych Hasużanu. Protesty ostatecznie rozstrzygnęły zamieszki, w których zginęło kilka osób, a tamtejszy rząd pod naciskiem protestujących przeszedł na stronę Degronii. Również na tą samą stronę (w krótkim czasie) przeszły Skuja, Oflira oraz Pasta – w tym ostatnim jednak wybuchły protesty. Protesty, o których jest mowa, trwały już dużo krócej, w 87. dniu 558 roku podpisano dekret, który uznaje Pastę za państwo będące w szmesyjskiej strefie wpływów. Dekret był ważny, bo oficjalnie w strefie degrońskiej było ponad 100 państw, kiedy szmesyjska strefa wpływów miała niewiele ponad 10 sojuszników. Na kolejny przełom nie było trzeba długo czekać, w 298. dniu 558 roku miała miejsce tak zwana fioletowa rewolucja, tragiczne w skutkach wydarzenia rozgrywały się w Surynesie. Doszło tu do puczu wojskowego, w wyniku którego obalono imperatora Tolwaka Umraniego (on przeżył, ale odniósł poważne obrażenia), a same państwo szybko znalazło się w degrońskiej strefie wpływów. Taki przebieg wydarzeń szybko skłonił inne państwa do tego, by uciekać od szmesyjskiej strefy wpływów – po puczu Degronia miała około 130 sojuszników, zaś Szmesja zaledwie kilku. Te drugie supermocarstwo znowu było w formie dopiero 3 lata później, kiedy wybuchła afera korupcyjna w Degronii. Ze stanowiska ustąpili premier i ministrowie, co tylko dowodzi, że Degronia okazuje się państwem wrażliwym na podstęp, nawet nie pomogła solidarność wszystkich blisko 200 sojuszniczych mu państw z pogrążonym krajem. Sprawcy afery ujawnili się szybko, okazali się nimi mieszkańcy Hasużanu. Hasużan jest państwem bezpośrednio sąsiadującym ze Szmesją, co rzekomo stwarzało ogromne ryzyko do szmesyjskiej agresji na to państwo. Ponowne protesty w Hasużanie wybuchły w 562 roku, galaktyka Idocion miała oko tylko i wyłącznie na przebieg demonstracji. Manifestowali ci, którzy postanowili zmienić zdanie i znaleźć się w szmesyjskiej strefie wpływów. Starcia jednak zakończyły się tylko na pozostaniu w degrońskiej strefie. Dziennikarze zaczęli zastanawiać się pod koniec 562 roku, czy czasem Szmesja nie złamie postanowień aktu strefowego. Hasużan graniczył ze Szmesją, a miał wiele razy słabszą armię regularną do dyspozycji. Gdyby wybuchł konflikt na niespotykaną skalę, prawdopodobnie do konfliktu włączyłyby się wszystkie najważniejsze nacje w galaktyce Idocion. Pogrążone państwo na razie ratował tylko wprowadzony tu stan wyjątkowy. Państwo ucichło od protestów, ale 82. dnia 563 roku wybuchły kolejne, dużo gwałtowniejsze. Wojsko, które chroniło konstytucyjne organy państwa, dostało od prezydenta Sefu Haliego rozkaz przeprowadzenia pacyfikacji. Ostatecznie odmówiło, ale akt ten został upubliczniony, w efekcie czego wojskowi zaczęli mordować cywili. Ofiar było kilkadziesiąt, dlatego Susja jako pierwsze państwo, należące do strefy wpływów w Degronii, rozpoczęło interwencję militarną w tym państwie. Konflikt trwał od 153. dnia do 480. dnia 563 roku, w jego wyniku zginęło kilka tysięcy osób. Susja jednak była krytykowana międzynarodowo i opozycjoniści pragnęli przejść na szmesyjską strefę wpływów, do czego ostatecznie nie doszło. Hasużan oddychał z ulgą aż do 566 roku. Tym razem głośno robiło się znów w państwach, których głównym sojusznikiem jest Degronia. W Tuli wybuchł skandal podsłuchowy z udziałem imperatora, wobec niego zastosowano udaną procedurę impeachmentu, w Wielkiej Kustarii doszło do serii ataków terrorystycznych na bazy wojskowe, a Paszpia żyła kampanią referendalną – referendum miało dotyczyć zniesienia obowiązkowej służby wojskowej, jako, że kraj był ósmą potęgą militarną w galaktyce. Najgłośniej oczywiście było w Tuli, gdyż obalono imperatora Roddolra. Roddolr zasłynął z tego, że jego kraj był pierwszym państwem na świecie, które dołączyło do degrońskiej strefy wpływów. Protesty jednak dalej miały miejsce, najbardziej spektakularne i dalekosiężny odbywały się od 291. do 506. dnia 565 roku w Pofirze. Protestujący chcieli przejść na degrońską strefę wpływów, było to w końcu ostatnie państwo – zaufany sojusznik Szmesji. Do tego jednak nie doszło, co zakończył generalnie wyścig wpływowy. Permanentnie w strefie degrońskiej pozostało 96 państw, 7 zaś zostało w szmesyjskiej. W przypadku drugiej strefy wpływów cień rzucił zamach bombowy w Gimmercross – liczącym 10 tysięcy osób mieście w Koszokii. W jego wyniku zginęło dziesiątki policjantów, być może większej części służb bezpieczeństwa chroniących regularnie to miasto. Ostatecznie ten zamach sprowokował pacyfikację cywili 306. dnia 566 roku, po śmierci kilku tysięcy osób uznano, że Szmesja zleciła ten zamach. Ich winę potwierdził wyciek z 60. dnia 567 roku, przez co rozpoczął się konflikt zbrojny zwany wieczną wojną. Pierwszą operacją inaugurującą konflikt jest atak Degronii na Otrię. Wydarzenia w grze Kampania 1 (Czas zapłaty) Etap 1 (Pierwszy atak) Degronia postanowiła jako pierwsza rozpocząć wieczną wojnę, celem była Otria. Generalnie operacja sprowadzała się do zniszczenia miasta Azubay, była to walka trwająca kilkanaście dni. Dowódcami są Isaak Pfisterer, Dennis Wentz oraz Bret Richardson. Oczywiście Degronia miała miażdżącą przewagę i dostała rozkaz zamordowania burmistrza tego miasta Alvaro Chambersa. On sam jednak uciekł na planetę Scion CPF. Oburzeni tym dowódcy kontaktują się z Julianem Nordinem, w sprawie jakichkolwiek informacji na temat tego burmistrza. Nordin przyznaje, że Chambers chciał prawdopodobnie ewakuować miasto, po otrzymaniu wieści dotyczących rosnącego zagrożenia ze strony samej Degronii. Chambers ucieka przez portal nadprzestrzenny, zatem na miejsce portalu zostali wysłani technicy. Na wyniki badań trzeba będzie jednak dłużej poczekać niż normalnie. Zdesperowany Wentz postanawia zabić techników, którzy obijają się – przerywnik filmowy ukazujący to, co jest w tym zdaniu, gracz obejrzy w drugim etapie. Etap 2 (Uciec, ale dokąd?) Główny wojskowy dowódca biorący udział w ataku na Azubay, Isaak Pfisterer, kontynuuje podbój tego miasta. Wentz czuje się wzruszony i ma wyrzuty sumienia po zamordowaniu techników. Niektóre państwa postanowiły odciąć się od Degronii, a szczególnie Olryka – zapowiedziała, że przejdzie na stronę Szmesji. Taka deklaracja zaczęła rodzić pytania, czy Degronia i sojusznicy nie przeprowadzą czasem jakichś prowokacji. Na razie pod nóż brane jest kilka miast, wszystkie na terytorium Słobii – Ethelney, Penrith, Sarnwick oraz Tammorth. Szmesja i tak staje się bardziej opanowania niż Degronia, a także świetnie radzi sobie w sprawach szpiegowskich, przez co Degrończycy tracą na morale, a tym bardziej zabójca techników Wentz. Pfisterer mimo to nie daje za wygraną i spokojnie podbija Azubay. Jego siły nadto wybierają kilku ocalałych wrogich im wojowników, próbując prawdopodobnie wyciągać kolejne zeznania w sprawie Chambersa. Etap 3 (Nieprzewidziane skrzyżowanie) Władze Degronii zawieszają w prawach wojskowego, podporucznika Dennisa Wentza. Niesławnemu żołnierzowi mu to nie przeszkadza, nadal chce poznawać zamiary uciekiniera Alvaro Chambersa. Wentz, co więcej, zyskuje nowych kolegów – to głównie rekruci z Rekrosalu. Jeden z nich mówi, że Chambers właśnie jest na Scion CPF, o czym dotychczas Degronia nie wiedziała. To skłania Wentza do tego, by ruszył na tą planetę, oczywiście znajdując doskonały przyczółek do wybudowania bazy tak, by móc zaskoczyć rywala. Tymczasem Pfisterer apeluje o ochronę terytoriów, na których było miasto Azubay razem z jego obrzeżami, w obawie przed prowokacjami Otrii. W międzyczasie przywódca Olryki Ciaran Tolmach podpisuje akt wstąpienia do szmesyjskiej strefy wpływów. Sukcesem udaje się zorganizowanie spotkania pomiędzy Nordinem i Pfistererem. Postanowiono na nim, że oni zniszczą ambasadę Szmesji w Olryce, położoną w potężnej metropolii Liqelean, również znajdującej się na Scion CPF. Operacja przynosi bardzo ciekawe skutki, po zniszczeniu ambasady kapral Julian Nordin daje służbom ratunkowy zadanie przeszukania tego gruzu. Po tej operacji Pfisterer zauważa Alvaro Chambersa, choć on przyznaje, że nie jest tym, kogo degrońska strefa wpływów szuka. Świadczą o tym słowa chociażby takie, że on nie jest burmistrzem Azubay. Kategoria:Fabuła gry Stonebird